


Subtle

by hypothetical_otters



Category: Rigor Mortis (Radio)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>post s3e6, but ignoring the very bad not good thing that happened in that episode, although not entirely. could end with the same conclusion or might not. It's up to you.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Subtle

**Author's Note:**

> post s3e6, but ignoring the very bad not good thing that happened in that episode, although not entirely. could end with the same conclusion or might not. It's up to you.

Chloe doesn’t know how Simon and Gordon thought they were being subtle. The number of times Simon came into work wearing Gordon’s slightly too baggy shirts, and Gordon was wearing jumpers that obviously weren’t his, was impossible to know, but it was a lot. And now, Simon’s breakdown after the pub (not his normal breakdown about dead bodies) and sitting in Gordon’s hospital room for days at a time, it’s obvious they’re together. Even Graeme’s noticed, and Ruth’s told Tony. They’re only waiting for confirmation from Simon or Gordon now, but unless Gordon wakes up, they won’t get that soon.


End file.
